The present invention relates to a soldering alloy, and more particualrly to a soldering alloy which can be used specifically in the dental art.
According to the prior art, gold alloys or nickel alloys are used in the dental art to hard solder prosthesis frames. It is known that alloys containing nickel may cause allergic reactions when they come in contact with the skin. Moreover, it is known that vapors and dusts from nickel alloys can cause carcinogenic reactions in the lungs of human beings so that the processing of such nickel alloys involves health endangering risks. This applies especially for the use of nickel alloys in the dental field, e.g. in the production of dental prostheses and/or implants.